Ash's Infernape/Anime/History/DP/With Ash
Immediately after being released and offered to join Ash, Chimchar was kidnapped by Team Rocket, but used Flamethrower on their mecha they had used to steal it, blasting them off. It then promptly joined Ash. In the final round of the competition, Paul and Ash selected and Chimchar for their last battle in Smells Like Team Spirit! against Conway's and Dawn's Buizel. During the battle, Elekid evolved into Electabuzz, and they both combined and Flamethrower on Buizel and Heracross to knock them out. This victory meant that Ash and Paul won the Hearthome City Tag Battle Tournament. In Tears For Fears!, Ash and his friends had a picnic party. Chimchar watched as Ash, Dawn, and Brock's other Pokémon had fun playing, battling, and helping cook together. Chimchar began to have flashbacks of when it was still in Paul's possession, reflecting on how its former Trainer abused it and treated it like nothing more than a tool for battle, giving it a few minutes to eat before going back to extensive training, as opposed to how Ash and treat their Pokémon like friends, caring for them and not pushing them too hard. Chimchar began to cry out of joy that it was finally treated with patience and kindness, something Paul failed to do as its Trainer. In the same episode, Chimchar was faced with the challenge of battling three Zangoose in order to save Ash's Pokémon. Though Chimchar had a morbid fear of Zangoose, with Ash's encouragement Chimchar was able to overcome this fear and save the other Pokémon, getting rid of Team Rocket in the process as they were sneaking off. In A Triple Fighting Chance!, Ash used Chimchar in his Gym battle against the Veilstone City Gym Leader, Maylene. Chimchar battled , but was recalled after Meditite confused it. It was then sent out against where it was ultimately defeated, despite a valiant effort. In Chim - Charred!, Ash, Dawn, and Brock ran into Paul. Ash and Paul had an argument about training methods, and an enraged Ash challenged Paul to a battle. Chimchar volunteered to go up against Paul and faced Paul's Ursaring. Ursaring and Paul used brutal tactics, and Chimchar was pushed to the point of using . Chimchar easily defeated Ursaring, but went on an uncontrollable rampage. Ash grabbed a flaming Chimchar, begging it to stop. Chimchar continued to struggle and even went as far as to bite Ash in its rage. Eventually, after being embraced by Ash, Chimchar calmed down. In Double Team Turnover!, while battling Team Galactic, Chimchar protected Pikachu from a launched by Saturn's Toxicroak. Chimchar was incapacitated for the rest of the fight, and was later thanked by Ash after receiving medical treatment. Cynthia then comforted Chimchar about its past with Paul. Ash later used Chimchar to battle in Barry's Busting Out All Over!. Chimchar easily defeated Barry's , using its superior agility. However, despite the type advantage, Chimchar lost to Barry's . In Shield with a Twist!, Ash used Chimchar as his second Pokémon in his Hearthome City Gym battle, going up against Fantina's . Chimchar used Flame Wheel, which was dodged before Mismagius used , hitting Chimchar. Chimchar then spun and used Flamethrower, creating a Fire Counter Shield, which hit Mismagius, but was eventually broken by Mismagius' . Mismagius later used Psywave against Chimchar's Counter Shield, but this only blocked the Flamethrower, allowing Chimchar to hit with Flame Wheel, knocking Mismagius out. Chimchar was then recalled. Chimchar was later sent out as Ash's last Pokémon to battle against Fantina's . Its Flame Wheel was countered by , but this gave Ash an idea. Chimchar then used Flamethrower, but was countered by Drifblim's Will-O-Wisp and Counter Shield. However, this only powered up Flamethrower, making it deal massive damage. After Ominous Wind was dodged by Dig, Chimchar came from behind and grabbed onto Drifblim, crashing it into the ground. Drifblim used Hypnosis, but Chimchar countered with Flamethrower, knocking out Drifblim and earning Ash the . In Dealing With Defensive Types!, it was Ash's first Pokémon in his battle against Byron, taking on Byron's . Roark quickly identified it as Paul's Chimchar that he had battled against before. First Chimchar used Flamethrower, but it didn't do much damage due to Bronzor's Ability . Chimchar tried using Flamethrower again, but it was countered by , which dealt damage to Chimchar. Chimchar escaped by using Dig but its Flamethrower was countered by . Chimchar's Flame Wheel clashed with Gyro Ball, knocking Bronzor out. After Ash's Buizel was defeated, Chimchar was sent out again against Byron's . After using a Flamethrower, Chimchar was shown to be weakened from its last battle. After using Dig to dodge , Steelix shook the ground to hurt Chimchar. This happened again when Chimchar dodged , but just as Chimchar was about to be caught by a second Bind, the ground collapsed on Steelix due to it being weakened by Dig, allowing Chimchar to finish it off with Flame Wheel. It then went up against . Its Flamethrower was countered with and then , which returned the damage, knocking Chimchar out. In Sliding Into Seventh!, it was Ash's fourth Pokémon in his Snowpoint Gym battle, battling Candice's . After dodging , its Flamethrower clashed with her creating water vapour. Ash told Chimchar not to panic and to sense Snover's movements. When it sensed her, it used Flamethrower, knocking her out. It then went up against Candice's . Its Flamethrower was overpowered by her , knocking Chimchar backward. Ash then recalled Chimchar. It was later sent out again against Abomasnow once again after and were defeated. Its Flamethrower was overpowered by Blizzard again but Chimchar was able to dodge. It struggled to dodge its next two attacks. Ash then decided to rely on speed after power wasn't enough, but didn't know how. After Chimchar dodged Blizzard, and , Ash saw the ice break, and told Chimchar to jump on an ice pillar. After Abomasnow broke the ice, Chimchar used a piece of ice like a snowboard, increasing its speed and letting it launch multiple successful Flamethrowers. After dodging more attacks, Abomasnow became tired. Flame Wheel went up against Blizzard, creating more water vapor, but Abomasnow was already knocked out. This won Ash the . In Evolving Strategies!, Chimchar was used in the Full Battle Ash had against Paul. It defeated Paul's Ursaring, which had previously taken down three of Ash's Pokémon, and evolved soon after into a , immediately learning Mach Punch. During the following battle against Paul's Electabuzz, it put up a very close fight, but was defeated in a clash of Mach Punch and , and badly injured, resulting in a loss for Ash. In Uncrushing Defeat!, Monferno, along with the rest of Ash's Pokémon, was badly injured. It needed a Cheri Berry to help treat it, but the Pokémon Center didn't have one. After got one by Lake Acuity, it became recovered slightly. It eventually attacked in combination with Ash's other Pokémon. In Bagged Then Tagged!, it was used in a Tag Battle with Dawn against and Khoury. Monferno used Flamethrower on Dawn's Cyndaquil's Flame Wheel to defeat Lyra's , and defeated Khoury's newly evolved with a Mach Punch. In Fighting Ire with Fire!, Monferno battled Barry's Empoleon. After being struck by a and sent crashing into the forest nearby, Monferno entered once again into an uncontrollable rampage with , but managed to control it at the last second in order to save Ash's Pikachu, Dawn's Piplup, Paul's Electabuzz, and Barry's Empoleon from 's falling mecha, evolving into an in the process. In Flint Sparks the Fire!, Ash used Infernape in a battle against Flint's Infernape. However, despite its power and speed, it was unable to keep up with Flint's Infernape and was quickly knocked out with a Mach Punch. In The Eighth Wonder of the Sinnoh World!, Infernape was Ash's third Pokémon in Ash's rematch against Volkner, going up against Volkner's . Infernape launched a Mach Punch only to be hit with a powerful . After dodging one , it blocked the others with Mach Punch. Infernape was able to use Mach Punch before another Shadow Ball was launched, knocking Jolteon out. Infernape was then recalled. It was later sent out against Volkner's last Pokémon, Luxray. Infernape's Flamethrower drew with Luxray's equally powerful Shock Wave. Luxray then dodged its Mach Punch with . Though Infernape destroyed all the clones, it was hit with , but dodged a second with Dig. However, Luxray used to hit the ground, exposing Infernape and dealing lots of damage. Luxray went to finish off a downed Infernape with Thunder Fang, but was interrupted by Team Rocket knocking out the power. Then Infernape's Blaze activated, initially sending it out of control, with Flamethrower hitting the wall and roof. But when Ash told Infernape to stop, it walked over to Ash and was able to listen to him, as it controlled Blaze for the first time. Obeying Ash, it launched an extremely powerful Flamethrower, but was hit by Thunder Fang, which Infernape easily countered with Mach Punch. It then countered Iron Tail with a fast Mach Punch. It then knocked Luxray out with Flame Wheel, winning Ash the . Before the Lily of the Valley Conference, Ash decided he would need help from his previously caught Pokémon. Due to this, Infernape, along with Ash's Sinnoh party except for were all sent to Professor Oak's Laboratory. Later during the tournament Ash recalled Infernape to his team and trained against Brock's Sudowoodo to improve Flame Wheel when Infernape suddenly learned Flare Blitz. Ash planned to use it along with his and , but after Dawn said power may not be enough, he decided not to use sheer power and instead used different Pokémon. Infernape was later used in the Full Battle against Paul's , where it managed to burn Aggron with Flare Blitz before finally defeating it with Mach Punch. Ash decided to recall it when Paul sent out his . Later on it was sent out again to battle Paul's . Ninjask's was getting the better of it so Ash told it to use Dig then Flare Blitz which heated up the field. This caused fire to erupt out of the ground which made a mist cover the whole field, drastically damaging Ninjask but also cancelling 's . After putting up a good fight, Infernape was able to put an end to Ninjask's lightning speed with a Mach Punch, evening the score. Infernape's final opponent was Paul's Electivire, in a heated battle in Battling a Thaw in Relations!. Infernape initially caused Electivire severe damage, but after a while, it was caught by Electivire's tail, and took so much damage from Electivire's Thunder attack that even the referee almost declared it unable to battle. But Blaze was once again activated, giving Infernape the strength to defeat the Thunderbolt Pokémon with a devastating Flare Blitz attack, giving Ash his first victory against Paul, as well as access to the Semifinal Round of the Lily of the Valley Conference. Ash left Infernape at Professor Oak's Laboratory when he decided to go to Unova.